


Идиот, лапша

by Daywalker_Angie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daywalker_Angie/pseuds/Daywalker_Angie
Summary: На свою годовщину Гинтоки и Зура решают отыскать ту самую первую лапшу, отпробованную ими в качестве мужей.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 3





	Идиот, лапша

\- Пойди туда, не знаю куда… Найди то, не знаю что…  
\- Да ты знаешь “что”. Вопрос в том “куда”.   
\- “Куда” - мы разобрались давным-давно.   
\- Идиот, лапша!   
\- Я не “идиот, лапша!”, я Кацура.

Гинтоки вздохнул и посмотрел на своего мужа, с которым они оба сейчас торчали у дверей в Йородзую, потому что направление, в котором можно было бы отправится, пока что задано не было. Все дороги ведут в Йородзую, когда ты не знаешь, куда пойти ещё. За дверями был слышен гул телека - Кагура смотрела очередную глупую передачу про тысячу способов использования майонеза в готовке (чёрт, голос ведущего такой знакомый…). Зура сидел на лестнице вниз, к закусочной Отосэ, где сейчас явно “вовсю” вела приготовления к открытию Катерина, а старуха давала ей наставления, которые влетали в одно кошачье ухо, а вылетали из другого. 

Мужчина привычно запустил в свои серебряные, как лунная паутина, волосы, дабы привычно почесать голову в задумчивом жесте и достал оттуда запутавшийся в плену кудрей лепесток сакуры. Он поднял глаза на дерево, которое стояло неподалеку от их дома, и в который раз удивился - как они могли забыть место, где съели свою первую лапшу в качестве мужей. Оба - и Гинтоки, и Кацура - помнили тот вкус, заставляющий трепетать рецепторы. Впервые в жизни у Сакаты появилось любимое блюдо, в котором напрочь отсутствовал сахар. Они помнили блюдо, помнили дизайн тарелок - а место, как чёрная зияющая дыра, съевшая локацию. Единственное, в чём они сошлись, припоминая события, это было то, что тогда они сбежали с собственного празднества после бракосочетания. Но - куда?

Рассматривая прямую, спустя столько лет ровную, сильную спину мужа, Гинтоки прекрасно знал, о чем тот думает, почему спрятал лицо. Это был их день, им хотелось заказать гигантскую порцию лапши в одну тарелку с дизайном из сине-белых полос (потому что это были два цвета, представляющие их обоих), и съесть это вместе, производя обмен поцелуями, и Гинтоки - грибы, Кацуре - креветки. И вовсе не хотелось с твердолобым самурайским упорством обходить каждую раменную Эдо, а потом устать и уже не хотеть ничего. Но если это был единственный выход, чтобы посмотреть на его улыбку и довольство, слизнуть кунжутное масло с его губ - тогда, пожалуй, нужно отправляться уже сейчас.

\- Зура, я…  
\- Погоди, - он вдруг взмахнул тонкой бледной рукой и поманил к себе. На мгновение Гин замешкался, в не поддающийся счёту раз, задерживая взгляд на его запястье. Черт знает почему, но он до одури любил его запястья и всегда целовал внутреннюю сторону. - Ты закрой глаза и принюхайся. - Сказал Кацура и так и поступил. Длинные ресницы чуть трепетали на щеках. Пусть с сомнением, но Гинтоки поступил так же. В нос ударил знакомый аромат.   
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?   
\- Да. 

Едва ли не прыжком спустившись с лестницы, они вышли на улицу, взялись за руки и закрыли глаза. Не договариваясь, они решили пойти, ориентируясь только на нюх, дабы глаза не увели их в неверную сторону. Шаг за шагом, плечом о плечи проходящих мимо людей, они идут, натыкаются на Шинпачи, игнорируют его глупые вопросы, двигаются вслед запаху, который… приводит их к лавочке в парке. На ней они обнаружили Мадао, возлежащего на крепкой, стёртой за многие дни его задницей поверхности и поедающего из сине-белой тарелки рамен. Возле него примостилась с недовольным, но в то же время смягченным лицом Отосэ. Отосэ???

\- Всё это время..?   
\- Что такое, мои дорогие изворотливые неплательщики? - Поморщилась она, и брови съехались к переносице, пряча синие тени в складках кожи. Она специально сделала акцент на последнем слове, хотя и знала, что получит ответ на любой вопрос, кроме единственного её интересующего.  
\- Всё это время, - голос Гинтоки, кажется, с каждым звуком поднимался на один децибел, - чёртова старуха, ты готовила эту лапшу???   
Кацура утешающе погладил его по плечу, потому что уже успел принять эту мысль и успокоиться, ведь теперь они поедят и не потратят сутки как императорские гончие в поисках кроликов. Он оставил руку покоится на его плече, зная, что его физическое присутствие знатно приуменьшает весь тот пыл, который, точно вода в небе, собирается внутри Гинтоки. Он почувствовал, как мышцы под его пальцами чуть расслабились и плечи опустились, это заставило его улыбнуться, но улыбку он скрыл.

Через несколько минут взаимной перепалки с Отосэ, они отправились обратно в закусочную, где она заварила им огромную тарелку - это был чан для риса, из которого обычно ела Кагура - лучшей лапши в Эдо. Пока Гинтоки склонился над тарелкой, носом инспектируя лапшу, Кацура осторожно достал из его кудряшек лепесток сакуры и спрятал себе в кимоно. Удивительно, цветы сакуры всегда любили этого человека, и Кацура Котаро их прекрасно понимал.


End file.
